


A good arrangement

by kriebel89



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriebel89/pseuds/kriebel89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so this is just a little thing I put together in my spare time. It's not very explicit or anything and I'm not used to writing this kind of stuff. Again, any comments or advice would be very welcome.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A good arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is just a little thing I put together in my spare time. It's not very explicit or anything and I'm not used to writing this kind of stuff. Again, any comments or advice would be very welcome.

Tom sighed, resting on the bed with his arm behind his head. A smile was stuck on his face, mostly because of the events that led to him laying here.

_Hi Tommy boy, I have to attend a party tonight and my date cancelled on me. Would you care to join me? I’ll make it worth your while. X – DW_

_Sure, darling. You do know how to convince a man to do something…. I’ll pick you up tonight. What time is said party? – TH_

_It starts around 8. If you pick me up sometime around then, we’ll be fashionably late. And I can be very convincing…. If I want to be ;) – DW_

Tom smirked, remembering the message. She was such a tease… But indeed, only when she wants to be. And today, she wanted to be.

The party wasn’t much fun. It was one of those work related parties that you have to attend in order to make connections, but people working in libraries tend to be a bit… stuffy. Both Tom and Delia were happy they could leave on time.

_“So, now that the party’s over… How are you going to make it worth my while, love?” He raised an eyebrow at Delia suggestively. Delia looked back at him, biting her lip. “Why don’t you come inside and I’ll show you.”_

And that she did. He got excited just thinking about it. She was definitely one of his favourite hook-ups. “So, Tom, was it worth your while?” He was a bit startled by the sound of her voice, struggling to leave his memories and get back to the now. Delia stood in the doorway, her raven black hair hanging in a gorgeous mess over her shoulders and wearing his dress shirt. Tom bit his lip, thinking of her body under his shirt. She was still wearing her stockings, he suddenly noticed. A bit surprised, but thrilled at the sight of Delia’s current outfit, he replied with a throaty voice, “Darling, even seeing you like this makes it worth it. But you know I wouldn’t mind anything extra.” A smile formed on his thin lips. Delia slowly moved towards the bed, making sure to let him see every possible part of her like this. She opened the buttons on the shirt, one by one, until it fell open, only barely covering her breasts. He caught a glimpse of his favourite part of her, the part between her legs. He didn’t particularly care about her that much, but that part, as well as her lips, were always satisfying, comforting even, when he was back home.

She really was only wearing her stockings and his shirt. When she reached the side of the bed, he pulled her on top of him by his own shirt. “Again? Quite the stamina in you!” She curled her arms around his neck, covering his lips with hers. As he slowly moves his hands down her sides, over her legs, he kisses her back with no intention of holding himself back. His fingers hook behind the edge of her stockings as he effortlessly turns her around to lay on the bed. He moves down her body, marking his way with wet kisses, until he reaches her hips. He makes sure not to kiss her sensitive spots as he makes his way over her hips, down her legs. When his lips meet the edge of her stockings, where his fingers have been for a while now, he kisses his way to the inside of her legs. She moans as he teases her, moving his tongue and lips back up. Delia has trouble staying still as he reaches the bundle of nerves between her legs, but his hands force her legs to stay apart. It doesn’t take long for her to feel the heat spread from that little nub to the rest of her body. Her shaky moans entice Tom to move back up, keeping her legs apart with his hips. “You sound so sexy like that…” He whispers as he pushes himself inside her. Her moans get louder as he pushes further, her legs wrapping themselves around him. Tom moves his hands up, one tangling itself in Delia’s hair, the other finding its way to her breasts, teasingly pinching her nipple. His teeth scrape her neck, making her gasp from the sensation. In a matter of minutes they both reach a sweet climax, panting as they come down from the tingling feeling in their bodies. “Tom… I can’t breathe…” He got up quickly, “Sorry love, I was enjoying the buzz.” Delia smiled at her friend with benefits. “It’s fine, Tom. That was great.”

She kissed his cheek and got into the bathroom to take a shower. Tom picked up his clothes, including the dress shirt that had been thrown to the side during their activities, and got ready to leave. “Bye Delia, I’m leaving. See you soon.” Delia said her goodbyes from the shower, not even paying attention to her friend anymore, instead focusing on the water hitting her back. She’d see him when he was back in town. In the meantime, she’d be busying herself with other things.


End file.
